


Meeting

by Cancerian



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 11:50:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21099008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cancerian/pseuds/Cancerian
Summary: After months of dating Steve, you and your son meet the Avengers.





	Meeting

“You can speak any language? Dude, that’s so cool!”

Your son screeched at F.R.I.D.A.Y., jumping to ask her more questions. While elated (Y/S/N) was entertained with his new ‘friend’, you were shaken with nerves. Today was the first official meeting with you and the Avengers that should. Something that should have been done a long time ago, but the insecurities stopped you. You still are, truthfully, being a single mother dating a high profile hero, it sounded odd to others. _Your sister was skeptical it would last longer than three months._

Six months later and he was still here, assuring you that there's no one else for him. Steve made a life for you and your son better than imagined you could even say. The beginning was a challenge having to keep it a secret from (Y/S/N). It took a mere week before he found out, but he gave you his blessing to date his hero and the two took to each other right away. It was like they were twins, as your mother liked to repeat. Steve treated him as if he was his, more than his own father, and you only wish the team accepted you the same.

"Hey," a hand was placed on your cheek moving to look at Steve. His eyes searched yours already knowing the questions filling your head.

"Stop worrying, doll, everything's going to be fine. I've already talked to them about you and they like you. Nothing to worry about sweetheart."

Like it always does, he gave you a heart-stopping kiss interrupted by a gagging sound made by your son. You left out a small laugh as the beating in your heart slowed. 

_Everything will be okay._

_Everyone will open your arms to you. _

_They will love you._

_They will love your son._

_You can do this!_

"C'mon enough yuckiness, can we meet them know please?!" The ground slightly shook as he bounced overjoyed with excitement to meet his heroes. (Y/S/N) has been asking for this day from the very start, it was difficult getting him to bed last night.

"Ready to meet the rest of my friends, buddy?" Steve placed (Y/S/N) on his shoulders.

"Lead the way, Captain Steve!" he cheered, thrusting his little fist in the air.

Steve looked at you with a reassuring smile and grabbed hold of your hand. He asked F.R.I.D.A.Y. to open the door and the sight in front of you nearly brought you to your knees. Inside the team had the room decorated with balloons, piles of food on the table, streamers, and a giant sign reading 'Welcome to our crazy family, mama, and kiddo!'

Steve introduced you to the whole team and the welcome was as warm as the surprise. Nat was the first to greet you with a tight hug before Tony took over and clapped you on the back.

"Thanks for holding our leader captive, little missy," Your smiled faltered which earned him a smack on the head by Pepper.

"Tony! Sorry about him, (Y/N) we are very happy to meet you. Don't mind him he's joking, he's like that all the time," she held your hand softly.

"Alright, meet and greet's over! Who's hungry?!" Rhodey called from the table.

The night went on beautifully. Your son was off hassling Sam and Bucky although the two looked like they didn't mind it. (You swore he called them “Uncle Bird and Uncle Robot”) 

You joined the girls on the couch as they asked questions about your relationship no doubt wanting to hear how you domesticated Captain America. Steve's caught yours from the other side of the room giving you a wink before being teased by the girls. You were foolish to doubt your place in their family, this was home. This was your family.


End file.
